


.the many sides of you

by AkaToMidori



Series: You again [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Aiba really can't stand his roommate and he's determined to let him know.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: You again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.the many sides of you

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 19_  
>  Prompt: “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.”

It had been three months already since Aiba had started his master’s program at his dream university. Three months of living in the same room as the most popular guy on campus. A guy who, incidentally, he couldn’t stand.

He didn’t understand why everyone liked Sakurai Sho. Everyone would always say how very smart, well-behaved, and nice he was. All the younger students admired him as a respectable _senpai_ , and all the students of his age yearned to be like him. He even had a sort of unofficial fan-club dedicated to him, and that irritated Aiba to no end. He didn’t know how many times he had passed the same group of giggling girls in the library, blushing as they looked over at Sakurai’s hunched back over some book while he was studying for a test.

It seemed like Aiba was the only one to really now Sakurai’s arrogant side. The side he let out whenever he thought that the person who was standing before him wasn’t worthy to breathe the same air as his. Or the fact that Sakurai was actually the most untidy person he’d ever had the displeasure to live with. Also, it seemed like he was the only one to know that Sakurai, for all the respectable act he seemed to put up in public, had a sparkling piercing on his belly button, right above his perfectly toned body. Not that Aiba had been staring… too much.

“And another thing!” he blabbered, shaking the can of beer in his hand and making some of it come out with a splash. “He hogs the bathroom every morning. He’s in there for hours!”

Sitting next to him on the floor, Kazama got another sip of his drink. “Maybe he’s jerking off in there,” he said with a chuckle.

Aiba almost choked on his beer. He couldn’t help but picture that scene in his mind now that his friend mentioned it. Sakurai, in the shower, droplets of water chasing each other on his skin…

Clearing his throat, Aiba shook his head to clear it from those sinful thoughts, as usual. Not that he thought about that often. Or even at all.

Next to him, Kazama burped, and they both broke out in a laugh. He had met Kazama on his second day there, and they had hit it off right away. Aiba wished that he could be his roommate instead of Sakurai at least four times a day.

Barely able to keep his balance, he got up. “I will tell him!”

“Who? What?” Kazama mumbled.

“He’s an arrogant jerk with no sense of tidiness.”

“Of course he is,” Kazama agreed mindlessly, his eyes closing suddenly and his beer spilling everywhere on the floor of his room.

He fumbled with the keys, trying to insert them in the keyhole, but with not much success. He scratched the metal countless times, soft curses in his breath. He had finally managed to push the keys in when the door opened by itself and he stumbled inside, right into his roommate’s chest.

“Aiba-kun?” Sakurai said. He sounded a bit irritated, and his tone just riled him up even more. He had no right to be angry! He was the one who was angry now!

Sakurai closed the door, and they plunged into darkness. Feeling a bit sleepy, Aiba leaned his weight completely on the other guy’s warm chest, a content hum escaping his lips.

“Are you drunk?” Sakurai asked, sounding amused all of a sudden.

Aiba felt irritation prickling his skin. With great effort, he peeled himself off from Sakurai’s body. “So what if I am?” he slurred.

Sakurai shrugged, but didn’t say anything. As he got used to the darkness, slightly illuminated by the pale light of the moon sneaking in from some gaps in the broken window, Aiba stood there, feeling the buzz of the alcohol in his brain slowing down his thoughts. The more time passed, the more he felt like he could sleep for a thousand years, but he had come here to tell Sakurai off, he remembered suddenly, and that’s what he would do.

“Sakurai-kun,” Aiba started, getting closer to the other guy again so he could see him better in the dark room. “I know why your side of the room is so messy!” he declared.

“You do?” Sakurai said, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes!” he exclaimed. “It’s because you fell from heaven.”

Sakurai looked confused. “What?”

Aiba sighed with impatience and put both his hands on the other guy’s shoulders. “When you fell from heaven.”

“When I fell from heaven,” his roommate repeated.

“You fell on your stuff,” Aiba said, as if that would explain everything. However, when Sakurai didn’t seem to catch on, he made an irritated noise. “It got all scattered when you fell from heaven.”

After another moment of silence, Sakurai’s laugh erupted, bouncing off the walls of their room. He laughed long and hard, his hands clapping happily as he threw his head back. “It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line,” Sakurai said when he calmed down, wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes.

Aiba flushed at those words and pulled back quickly, regretting it when he felt the room spin even more. “You must be delusional if you think that’s what I was doing.”

Sakurai’s face was showing a smug grin now. God, how much Aiba hated that grin. He would do anything to wipe it off his face. But how?

Feeling some of the haze in his brain disappear to give way to his resolution, he stood up straight and pushed his roommate. Sakurai’s grin did indeed disappear to leave its place to a surprised expression as he lost his balance and fell on his bed. With a noise of satisfaction, Aiba followed him, and ended up on the bed too, hovering over him.

“Aiba-kun, what…” Sakurai started saying, but a finger was placed over his lips, so he couldn’t continue.

“Ssshhhh,” Aiba whispered. “You talk too much.”

He removed his finger from the other’s soft – maybe _too_ soft _–_ lips and placed his hands on either sides of his head, staring at him in silence. The side of Sakurai he was seeing now was different from any he’d ever seen before. He looked nervous, but expectant, as his gaze kept moving back and forth from Aiba’s eyes to his mouth.

Aiba’s breathing quickened when Sakurai’s tongue made an appearance to lick his lips. Suddenly he felt the need to do the same. Sakurai’s eyes widened all of a sudden, and Aiba watched as he writhed under him uncomfortably.

Against his will, it seemed like Aiba’s head had decided to lower itself more and more with each passing second. They were so close now that Aiba could see how big Sakurai’s pupils were in that moment. As big as the moon, if the moon were a huge dot of black ink.

It was only a matter of seconds now. In just a few heartbeats, he would finally be able to touch his lips with his. Just a bit more…

But his head lowered too much, and he missed. Sakurai’s hot lips left an accidental kiss on his forehead as Aiba snored against his neck, slipping into a dream where Sakurai was spooning him as he slept.


End file.
